


lying in

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Steve doesn’t usually lie in
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 8
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	lying in

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble Icon challenge day 13, sunlight

Although Steve would normally be up before the sun rose, today he is still in bed when the first shaft of sunshine penetrates the blinds. 

It moves lazily across the room, as lazily as Steve himself is moving, trailing long slow kisses across Noelani’s lips, down her neck, nipping at her collarbone. 

When the sunshine rests on her sternum, begins moving down, what can Steve do but follow its path down, past her navel, to the exact spot that has her arching against him, gasping his name as he pushes her legs apart?

Lying in has rarely felt so good.


End file.
